Home Life
by levi97100
Summary: (AU) Set after season 2 but not following season 3, Nyssa and Sara return to Starling City to help out the Team Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Life.**

 **Summary.**  
 **(AU) Set after season 2 but not following season 3, Nyssa and Sara return to Starling City to help out the Team Arrow.**

 **Pairings: (Nyssa/Sara.) (Oliver/Felicity.) (Roy/Thea.)(Laurel/Can't Say Yet Spolier.) (Talia/Batman.) (Dig/Lyla.)**

 **Possible Pairings: (Quentin/OC) (Sin/OC.)**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Mature, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Fluff.**

 **Warnings: Sex, Violence, Murder, Homosexuality, Cousing.**

 **Possible Warnings: Drug use, Under age drinking, Alcoholism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **(Authors Note: This takes place after season 2, I have seen parts of season 3 but I hate it and won't be following that story line, Though I may use some things that happened in it.)**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - The Hunt.**  
 **Chapter: 1 - Back Again.**

 **...**

Sara watches as Laurel walks away, She can feel eyes on her so she's glad her sister left incase it's someone looking for a fight.

"Hello Habiti."

Sara turns to see who called her, Though she already knows by the greeting. "What are you doing here?" She finds herself asking.

"I couldn't stand to let you go alone." Nyssa answers while she steps out of the shadows, She followed Sara all the way from Nanda Parbat, Back to Starling City.

"Scared I wasn't going to go back?" Sara ask, It hurts a bit that Nyssa is still so scared of her leaving her again, That she doesn't fully trust Sara like she once had.

"No... I just wish to make up for all the lost time that I didn't get to be with you." Nyssa answers, It's the truth she only followed Sara to keep her safe and to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Are you mad that you ran out of energy first last night?" Sara teases at the fact that before Sara left they went at it and kept going at it for hours, Trying to remember every noise the other makes, Every touch and feel they could get, And Nyssa was the first to tire out, Only by a little though, Sara will never tell her that she was at her limit and if Nyssa held on for even a second more then she would have been spent.

A smirk makes it's way across Nyssa face. "No.. But I would be happy for a rematch." She states as she comes closer to Sara, Once they are standing face to face (Well Sara is looking up at Nyssa's face) She cups Sara's face with her hand and brings their faces together in a sweat kiss.

()()()

"Ahhh.. AHHH!. AHHHHHH!"Laurel turns around as fast as she can at hearing that, It's Sara's voice it sound almost like she is in pain, She doesn't know who is attacking her and she's not sure she will be much help but she will be damned if she is going to let anything happen to her little sister again.

When she makes it to the top of the roof what she finds will horrifie her for the rest of her life, Her little baby sister, Sara is bent over the ledge of the building naked with her assassin girlfriend behind her shoving to fingers into her pussy, Said assassin is half naked herself and is covered in sweet, And has the most sadistic expression Laurel has ever seen.

"Ahhh! Just like that Ny-sSA! Ah!.. AHHHh! I'm Almos-" Sara's screams of pleasure come to a abrupt end when she turned her head and sees her older sister Laurel looking at her and Nyssa with a horrified expression.

Nyssa sensing someone is near grabs a dagger with her free hand and is about to throw it at the person who is just out of her sight when she hears Sara whisper. "Oh god no not Laurel." Once hearing that Nyssa turns her head to the side seeing Laurel.

"Oh um Ah sorry." Laurel turns on her hill as fast as she can and runs down the stairs jumping the last three, She does care that she will most likely feel that in the morning, All she cares about is getting away from that scene and fast.

"Shit I hope she doesn't tell dad." Sara says more to herself then to Nyssa, She knows Nyssa doesn't care that they got caught if anything she finds it amusing that someone walked in on them.

Nyssa noticing that Sara is about to call an end to their fun and decides to add another finger making sure Sara is to close to want to end it, It works because Sara's mind goes blink and all thoughts of Laurel leave her mind.

()()()

Oliver sees Laurel practically jump down the hide outs stairs, She's covered in sweet and her expression is one of someone who just watched someone murdered.

He makes his way over to her when she takes a seat in Felicity chair."Is everything okay?"

"No I just seen Sara and Nyssa having sex on a roof of a old building."

"Wait Sara's back?" Oliver ask he didn't think she would ever be able to come back when she left to go back with Nyssa and the League.

"Wait that's all you got from that? What about the fact I just seen my baby sister fucking on a roof top?" She yells angrily, How could he only take the good news out of everything she just told him? What about the fact the she is now traumatized and will need mental help?

Oliver rubs that back of his neck not to sure what to say, He also has walked in on them, After they defeated Slade and his army he went looking for Sara thinking she and Nyssa already left and found them both going at it on his bed, He figures that was Nyssa's idea, With the way she smiled when he show what they were doing.

He had to buy a new bed, And he really liked his bed, The bitches, So he can relate to what Laurel's saying, He still doesn't sleep as good on his new bed as he did his old one.

"My bed."

Laurel looks at him in confusion."All you can say is you bed?" What the fuck does your stupid bed have to do with anything?"

Oliver didn't realize that he that out loud, But there is no way he's going to let her get away with talking badly about his favorite bed. "It has to do with everything! I slept so well in that bed!" He yells back at her.

That's when Felicity and Dig walk in. "What are you guys fighting about?" Dig ask as he walks around to one of the tables to set down the food he got.

"Apparently Oliver's fucking bed!" Laurel screams, Making them all flinch, Poor Felicity about peed herself.

"Oh you still going on about that?" Dig ask Oliver, He ended up having to help him get the bed out of his house and take him to get a new one.

"Of couse I loved that bed." Oliver states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, That a grown man will still be upset about a bed he had to get rid of five months ago, And that said grown man loved his bed more then anything even his little sister at times when he was really tired and needed a good rest.

()()()

About an hour and a half later, Oliver finally shut up about his bed, And Laurel explained what happened, And that Sara and Nyssa are in Starling City, Everyone ate the food Dig got for them, And Felicity used the bathroom luckily she didn't pee herself like she feared she had.

"Sup guys?" Sara ask as she comes down the stairs, She makes sure to not look her sister in the eyes as she scans the room, Seeing that Dig and Oliver are doing pull ups, And Felicity and Laurel are doing something on Felicity's computer.

Everyone turns to look at her, Laurel glares. "Where is your girlfriend?" Laurel ask noticing that Nyssa's not with Sara.

"Oh she went to do something for me." Sara answers, She then walks over to Oliver. "Hey um I hate to ask but can we stay at your place for the night?"

Oliver stares at her, Trying to figure out if she is serious or just fucking with him, Once he sees she's not kidding he answers. "NO!"

"And why not?"

"Two reasons."

"And They are?"

"First your girlfriend hates me and will most likely try to slit my throat in my sleep."

"She will not I'll make sure of it I promise."

"And Second you already made me lose one perfect bed I won't let you take anything else I love away, Like my table."

"I said I was sorry about the bed, And it won't happen again." Sara then gives him the puppy dog eyes, And he feels his heart melting.

"Fine but no sex in my house." He states, He won't lose anything else to them and their crazy sex lives.

"Fine."

That's will Nyssa appears right beside Sara. "He said yes?"

Everyone but Sara about jump out of their skin at the fact that she appeared out of no where, Poor Felicity makes a run to the bathroom.

"He said yes." Sara answers, But she doesn't like the look in Nyssa's eyes, She feels like Oliver is going to hate them both real soon, And he had to say what else he loves, The Table doesn't stand a chance against Nyssa Al Ghul Heir to the Demon, And her hatred for Oliver Queen.

 **End Of Chapter 1.**

 **Okay I'm not sure how this turned out so please review and let me know.**

 **P.S. if anyone wants to be my beta please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Life.**

 **Summary.**  
 **(AU) Set after season 2 but not following season 3, Nyssa and Sara return to Starling City to help out the Team Arrow.**

 **Pairings: (Nyssa/Sara.) (Oliver/Felicity.) (Roy/Thea.)(Laurel/Can't Say Yet Spoiler.)**

 **(Talia/Batman.) (Dig/Lyla.)**

 **Possible Pairings: (Quentin/OC) (Sin/OC.)**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Mature, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Fluff.**

 **Warnings: Sex, Violence, Murder, Homosexuality, Cousing.**

 **Possible Warnings: Drug use, Under age drinking, Alcoholism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **(Authors Note: This takes place after season 2, I have seen parts of season 3 but I hate it and won't be following that story line, Though I may use some things that happened in it.)**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - The Hunt.**  
 **Chapter: 1 - Your What?.**

 **...**

It's been a week since Sara and Nyssa came back to Starling City, And since they have been staying at Oliver's place, They were only supposed to stay there for a day but Sara somehow (Black Mail.) Got him to let them stay longer even though Nyssa pinned Sara down on his favorite table and had her way with her, Which he walked into after a long day of fighting crime.

It took everything in him not to grab his bow and put arrows in the both of them, Not only did they ruin his favorite bed that has cost him many hours of sleep, But now they ruin his favorite table? The very same table he eats on every day?

He was forced to burn it in the back yard, The cops were called by his neighbors, They thought he was burning a body, He spent a hour down at the police station after he called the cops idiots, If it weren't for Quentin he's sure he would have had to stay a lot longer.

He's not sure what he did but he feels like God's pissed off at him, Because his life keeps getting harder, Even Felicity is acting weird around him, She's always jumping when he tries to talk to her, She avoid him whenever she can.

Nyssa keeps finding new ways to annoy him, After he lost his beloved table, He noticed that random things would go missing or be moved, At first he thought it was just his imagination, But after he show Nyssa wearing one of his shirts that he was looking for, He knew it was her way of getting even with him for taking Sara from her for a bit, And for him always giving her orders.

He understands, And is trying very hard to forgive her for messing with him, Only because Sara wants them to be friends, But she is making it very hard for him to forgive her when she keeps it up, He knows she's not happy to be staying with him and is only doing so because of Sara, He's sure once they leave his place him and Nyssa will be a lot happier and maybe can even try to be friends.

Laurel is still mad at him, Because he didn't listen to her and instead fought with her over his bed, He feels bad about that, But she crossed the line when she called his bed stupid! He is still mad at her for not getting how important that bed was to him.

()()()

"Felicity what is got you so jumpy?" Sara ask Her once they are alone in the hide out.

"Umm whatever do you mean?" Felicity ask while she slowly backs away towards the stairs.

Felicity hits something hard, It couldn't be a wall so what is it, She turns around to see Nyssa looking at her in amusement and she knows she's not getting way from this.

"It would be wise to answer Ta-er al-Sahfer she gets crabby when she doesn't get her way." Nyssa says softly, But Felicity can't help but read in between the lines which says. "Do as Sara wishes and answer or I break one of your legs."

"Umm remember when me and Oliver were kinda a thing after the whole Slade thing?" She ask once she sees that Sara nods a bit she continues. "Well we did it once..." She finishes.

"Wow that's good for you I'm happy and all but I don't see how that has anything to do with you being all jumpy." Sara states, It doesn't make any since to her so she turns to Nyssa who looks thoughtful.

"Unless that one night stand led to her being pregnant." Nyssa states with great disgust at the idea.

Felicity only turns as red as a tomato, Sara's eyes open in shock and for once in her life she is speechless she has no idea what to say.

"I'm pregnant, With Oliver's child he doesn't know of couse, But I want to keep it." Felicity states, She loves Oliver and wants to be with him but she knows she will always come second to his work as a hero that's why they broke up soon after they had sex for the first time together, He stated that he needs to focus on saving the people who need him instead of his love life.

It wasn't to long after that that she found out that she was pregnant with his child, She knew right then that she wanted to keep it, And even if Oliver didn't want to be with her and help raise it she will herself.

Of couse she's been super jumpy because she was always scared someone could tell that she is having a child, It feels good to be able to tell her friends she just hopes they won't tell anyone until she's ready.

"Your having Mr. Queens child and you want to keep it? You could do so much better." Nyssa states, Not trying to offend Felicity but she just thought she could be with someone who is more worthy of her instead of Oliver Queen who only thinks of himself and playing hero.

"I know you don't like him but he's the one I love, I'm glad it's his child." Felitcity states, She already knew what Nyssa would think and say when she found out.

Nyssa offers a small smile and her in Sara say at the same time "Congratulations."

()()()

Roy looks around the abandon building he's in, He got a massage from Thea saying she was coming back to Starling City and she wants him to meet her in this building.

He doesn't understand why she would want to meet at a place like this, He's not even sure how she knows of this place, But if this were she wants to meet then he will be here waiting for her, He still feels bad about breaking his promise to her.

An arrow comes flying at him he barely blocks it before seeing two more coming his way, He quickly dodges them and jumps behind a old brick wall for cover he's not sure who's shooting at him but they are good and he knows if he wasn't trained with people who use bows and arrows all the time then he would be dead.

He reaches down to grab his cell phone to see that there's a hole in his pocket that had his phone in it, He looks were he came from to see his cell pinned to a wall by a arrow.

He knows he has to defeat whoever is attacking him soon before Thea shows up so she doesn't get hurt.

()()()

Oliver arrives at the hide out to see Nyssa and Sara for once not fucking and instead sparing, Felicity is watching them with stars in her eyes, He can't seem to figure out why she likes to watch people spare so much.

He side steps a knife that was thrown at him by Nyssa, He knows that the knife was not meant to harm him more to greet him, So he's not mad, He spots Dig by the work shop cleaning his handgun.

He walks over to Dig. "So how long have they been sparing?" He's talking about Nyssa and Sara.

"About two hours." Dig answers without looking up from what he's doing.

Oliver's surprised that Nyssa has got Sara to spar for so long normally she only spars for a bit and then gets bored with it, He's tried getting her to spar with him for longer then 20 minutes before and she wouldn't no matter what he said.

Looking at the two of them he feels like they belong together they look so happy to be with the other, He then steals a glance at Felicity to see she's sneaking peaks at him, He loves her he really does he just can't risk someone else like Slade trying to harm her because of him.

But he feels like they belong together he knows he won't ever love someone as much as he loves her.

 **End Of Chapter 2.**

 **Sorry about the OCCness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Home Life.**

 **Summary.**  
 **(AU) Set after season 2 but not following season 3, Nyssa and Sara return to Starling City to help out the Team Arrow.**

 **Pairings: (Nyssa/Sara.) (Oliver/Felicity.) (Roy/Thea.)(Laurel/Can't Say Yet Spoiler.)**

 **(Talia/Batman.) (Dig/Lyla.)**

 **Possible Pairings: (Quentin/OC) (Sin/OC.)**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Mature, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Fluff.**

 **Warnings: Sex, Violence, Murder, Homosexuality, Cousing.**

 **Possible Warnings: Drug use, Under age drinking, Alcoholism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **(Authors Note: This takes place after season 2, I have seen parts of season 3 but I hate it and won't be following that story line, Though I may use some things that happened in it.)**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - The Hunt.**  
 **Chapter: 3 - Sad Goodbyes.**

 **...**

Quentin couldn't identify where the nervous feeling is coming from, It had been a great day, Sara had brought her assassin girlfriend over for dinner and to watch a movie, They watched the movie Thor and for the first time he show Nyssa laugh and really look her age.

They ate dinner and even though he hates to say it he found himself interested in what the assassin had to say, When she chose to talk, Which was more then he's used to.

Sara had been smiling from ear to ear the entire night, It's the happiest he's seen her in a long time, She also shared some of the stories of her in the League (Thankfully not any of the ones that have her killing something or getting hurt.) He's glad to know at least not all the time she spent gone was bad.

Nyssa even cooked for them all, She made some Chinese food he's never heard of but was really good, He had no idea she could cook. She told him about how she met a master chef over in China one time and he spent 3 months teaching her all his secrets in cooking because he thought she reminded him of his oldest daughter.

Through out the entire night he felt as if Nyssa was a normal young woman who was raised by shitty parents. She was awkward and seemed to have a hard time figuring out how she should act or feel in certain situations. Like at dinner she stayed mostly quiet letting him and Sara carry the conversation, She only spoke up when someone (mostly Sara.) spoke to her directly.

She spoke more after Dinner and after the movie, She seem to have figured out that he doesn't hate her as much as he probably should, And that made her more at easy to speak.

No matter how much he wishes he could he can't deny that Sara and Nyssa love each other very much. He show it in their eyes and the way they looked at each other, The way they held hands when neither one of them thought he was looking.

He could almost feel the love Nyssa holds for his daughter when she told a tale about how she fell in love with Sara's laugh. The smile and her own laugh made him feel grateful for her being there for his daughter while she was away from home.

After a while he made them both stay and spend the night at his place instead of Queens. He stated that it was to late for them to drive home, Sara agreed happily to be spending more time with him, Nyssa gave a small nod of thanks.

Quentin gets out of his bed. Something is telling him to go in the kitchen and grab a cup of water as well as to then stop by the front room where Sara and Nyssa are asleep on the couch. He didn't understand why they wanted to sleep on the couch instead of Sara's old bed or even Laurel's but Sara stated that Nyssa would never sleep on any bed that Sara's had sex with someone else on. The fact that Sara's not only had sex on her bed but also on Laurel's will forever traumatize him.

After getting his water and taking a few sips of it, He walks into the front room to see a downcast Nyssa looking at Sara's sleeping form. Something in his gut clenches making him feel like something really bad is about to happen.

"Nyssa?" He ask taking small steps for Nyssa, Her eyes snap to him like a snake it gives him a little startle.

"Mr.. Lance." She says with a small nod of her head. He sees something behind her eyes but he can't figure out what it is.

"Why are you dressed? You going somewhere?" He ask taking notice that she is wearing her white long sleeve shirt, Black jeans and shoes, Again. He let her wear some of his wife's (EX wife's.) old sleep wear. So she shouldn't need to be wearing her normal clothing at 4:50 AM.

"Yes." Was her simple reply.

"Well where? And why so late?"

"Because now is the best time to leave while Sara is still unconscious." He can't help but wonder what she means by that, It's like she's saying that Sara is knocked out not just sleeping from being tired.

"Mr.. Lance I need you to give her this when she wakes up and make her sign it." Nyssa says handing him a stack of papers.

He takes the papers before looking over them. "What is this?"

"It is a contract that will give her everything I own that I haven't got from the League." She states and it makes him even more uneasy.

"What are you talking about? Why would she need this, Plus I doubt you have much without the League." He states. He's never heard of her doing any other type of job so she can't have much that isn't from the League.

"I have a company bigger then Queen consolidated that was left to me when My late mother passed away, I have made it one of the top companies in the world, I am one of the 5 riches people in this world." Nyssa stated with pride. Quentin can feel his jaw drop.

There's no way Nyssa his daughters assassin girlfriend is so rich, It can't be true why would she be in the League if she has so much money? Why would they be staying with Queen if she has enough money to by any house she wishes?

"Wait so your saying your giving all of that to Sara?" He feels himself asking because it feel like that's something someone like Nyssa would do before leaving and never coming back.

"Yes." He thought that was all he was going to get but she continues. "I truly wish I could have spent more time with you Mr.. Lance from the stories Sara has told me you sound like a truly great father I would have loved to be able to experience that as well." She looks him in the eye and he feels his heart clench and the bad feeling even more now.

The look in her eye is one of such sadness he wants to cry but he doesn't even know what's wrong. "May I please request to hug you?" She ask softly, Almost like she's scared of him turning her down.

How could he turn down that look. "Sure why not?" He says trying to make the atmosphere more light hearted, But he knows he failed at that.

She hugs him so softly he feels like he's hugging a cloud, He didn't think she was capable of such gentleness. He feels his eyes watering and he doesn't know why (It must be the lack of sleep, Or the fact that she smells nice and the perfume is getting in his eyes.) When she pulls back he can see a single tear roll down her left eye.

"I already told Sara before I knocked her out, But please tell her again for me, That I love her and that I will only ever love her, And that I'm sorry that I had to force her into sleep." Nyssa states with a wavering voice.

He now knows what's going on he's smart enough to put the pieces together by himself, Nyssa is going somewhere far, Far away without Sara, She told Sara before knocking her out so she wouldn't stop her or follow her, Like he knows Sara would.

"Um hey why you know it's not to late to spend some time together? Why don't we make plans for sometime this week to go fishing huh?" He ask trying to get her to stay, He knows if she leaves he and Sara won't be seeing her for a really long time if ever.

"Sorry Mr.. Lance, Please forgive me." Nyssa says then he feels something sharp hit the side of his neck and then everything starts goes black, He can feel himself falling into Nyssa's strong arms, He didn't know she was so strong she's caring him up the stair to his room, After laying him down on his bed she says something that he can't hear and leaves shutting the door behind her leaving him in blackness.

()()()

Felicity sees something sitting by her computer in the Arrow hide out, When she goes over to it she sees it's a note written by Nyssa.

Read: "Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of '09" "Check your bank account I left you something for the baby as well for you." ~Nyssa Raatko

As Felicity reads the massage she feels tears building up in her eyes, She knows that something is happening and that she can't stop it. So she does what she was told and checks her bank account only to find that she who had only about 4 hundred dollars in her account now has 4 million.

She feels like she's about to pass out, There is no way she is ever going to be able to spend that much money, Even if she bought every shoe she likes she will still not even put a dent in that much.

()()()

Oliver wakes up feeling like someone was just in his house, So he searches and finds no one, Once he goes to the kitchen to get him something to drink he sees a little note stabbed into his table by one of Nyssa's knifes.

It reads: "Oliver Queen I truly hate you but I know Sara cares a great amount for you for whatever reason, So I thought I would leave you with something to help you get more free time, So you can be a better parent then my father ever was." Oliver feels his eyes wide, What the fuck is she talking about he's not having a kid.

He keeps reading the rest of it: "I left a stack of papers in your lair with all the names of every criminal in Starling, I detailed it so you can read which crimes they have committed, It took a lot of work to get it done but I figure you well have a easier time catching the criminals now."

Oliver looks around the room to make sure she's not watching him, And this isn't some type of prank. Once he sees it's not he continues reading the last of it.

Read: "Also left a list of each League member in Starling." ~Nyssa Raatko

()()()

Roy looks around the old buildings he's in, Hoping who ever is trying to kill him will be to tired by now, He's been running away for the past 3 hours and who ever has been attacking him has been chasing him, He's not sure who he pissed off enough to try and kill him for so long.

His left arm has a arrow in it, His right leg has a bad cut on it, He hears more foot steps and is about to take off running again until he peeks around the corner of his hiding place to see Nyssa walking toward him.

"Mister Harper, Your attacker has run away at the sight of me so there is no need to hide any longer." Nyssa states, She didn't get a good look on who was attacking him but whoever it was ran at the sight of her.

Roy steps out to see Nyssa looking around making sure that whoever it was is really gone. "How did you find me?" He ask her making her look back it him.

"I was looking for you." Roy stares at her about to say something before she continues. "Here this is the only gun I have ever used, I think guns suit you better then bows, Plus the name Arsenal fits better for you." Nyssa says handing him a black and red Desert Eagle.

Before he can thank her or ask why she's giving him her gun, She disappears leaving him all alone in the old building confused and hurt.

()()()

Dig can only look at the brand new red mini van in his drive way, With a note on the hood saying.

"It's safer then your car for the baby." ~Nyssa Raatko

He doesn't know what's going on but Lyla's going to be happy when she wakes up, She's been talking about getting a new car before the baby's born, And here is a new van just like she wanted.

()()()

Sin feels like she is laying on a way softer bed then she remembers going to bed on, And she knows she didn't drink enough to go home with someone, So when she opens her eyes and sees she's in someone else's house her heart stops for a few seconds.

She sits up at once and feels to make sure her clothes are still on her, Once she feels that they are she looks around the room, It's nice and big, She wishes she could live here instead of her crappy apartment with her bitchy roommate.

Out of the corn or her eye she sees a piece of folded paper, And something in her tells her to read it so she does.

It reads: "Hello Sin, I'm sorry that we never got to truly meat, I've heard only great stories about you, And I'm glad Sara had you when she needed you most. She looks at you like a little sister you truly are her best friend and someone important to her. Which goes to show how good of a person you are. When Sara told me about where your living I decided I couldn't let someone who means so much to Sara live somewhere so unsafe. So I bought this house for you I was planning to give it to you in a few weeks for your birthday but recent things have made me short on time so I'm giving it to you now.  
P.S. If your wondering how you got here, Sara was right you are a heavy sleeper it was like carrying a dead body." ~Nyssa Raatko

After sin finished reading she put the paper back down on the night stand she found it then slowly sat on the bed staring at her hands. Before everything she read hit her and she passes out.

()()()

Nyssa looks back one last time at the city that houses her beautiful angel Sara Lance. How much she wishes she could stay but she now understands that if she is to be close to Sara only more bad things will happen to Sara.

She will not let something bad happen to Sara because of her own selfishness, Because she is not worthy of Sara. No she will make sure that Sara never has to pay for her mistakes, Nyssa can't even think about putting Sara in danger ever again.

Putting her dark thoughts aside for now (Knowing she has the rest of her life to look forward to hating her self, And missing Sara.) She drives the car past the boarder of Starling City with plans to never return.

 **END Of Chapter.**

 **If anyone wants to be my Beta please PM me it will really help, Also review and favorite it will make me upload fast and more.**

 **P.S. Thank you everyone who is following, favorite, And reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**  
 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - The Hunt.**  
 **Chapter: 3 - A rude Waking.**

 **...**

Sara wakes up with in a panic. And falls off the couch, She looks up to see the sad faces of all of her friends sitting in the kitchen. Felicity gives her a look that makes her heart stop. 'Nyssa where did you go?' Is her first thought. She knows that Nyssa is long gone now.

*She remembers last night they had such a lovely time, They laughed together Nyssa and her father got along and came to a understanding. They ate wonderful food. Nyssa even danced with her in the back yard while her father song a old tone that he used to sing to her and Laurel when they were little girls.

Nyssa talked about the great tale of how they fell in love with one another. She show her father get a little tear in his eyes when Nyssa was talking about her deep love for her. He tried to hide it but she show it and if she did then Nyssa did for sure.

Everything was going great then after her father went to bed, Nyssa gave her a long kiss. But it didn't feel like normal, She could feel Nyssa's lips trembling, And when she looked into Nyssa's eyes she could see tears trying to come out but Nyssa is to stubborn to let them out. Even with her there.

After the kiss Nyssa just looked at her, Her eyes going over every inch of her. She felt like she was a naked painting and Nyssa was a teenage boy trying to memorize everything so when they are alone they can think of it.

It's not the first time she's felt like a painting to Nyssa but it was a first time that she felt like Nyssa was trying to forced every inch of her into her memory. It scared her so she had to ask. "What's wrong Nyssa?"

"My love have I ever told you that there is nothing in this world or in any world that I wouldn't give for you? That there is nothing that I wouldn't do?" Nyssa asked softly something in her eyes told Sara that she already knew her answer.

"Of cause you tell me every day." Sara answers and gets rewarded with a rare but true smile from Nyssa. It's not that Nyssa's smiles are not real normally it's just from years of having to control all of her facial movements and emotions, Her normal smiles are something that she has to think about. She has to force her face to do what it's naturally supposed to do.

So when she's feeling happy she has to make herself smile, So others can see that she's happy instead of having a emotionless expression even when happy. But every now and then her body will move like it should and she will have a real smile that she doesn't even know is on her face. It's very rare, Sara has only seen it a enough times to count on both hands. She doubts many others have seen it at all.

"Well now it's time to keep my word." Nyssa says her tears are finally over powering her eye. And her left eye is letting a single tear roll down it. That's another thing that is strange about Nyssa. Only her left eye can cry. She says it's because half of her is her fathers daughter, And the other is her mothers.

"So please know that I love you, And will ever only love you." Nyssa says and the thing that scares Sara the most isn't the sadness in her voice no. It's the fact that both eyes are crying now. Nyssa once told her that her right eye has never cried and it never will because it belongs to the Demons Head.

"I love you to." Is all Sara can say she doesn't know what's happen. NO she does know but she doesn't want to believe it, She doesn't know how to react. Even though she wishes to say more her mind can only let her say that little bit.

"Please forgive me for having to do this." Nyssa ask, And before Sara knows what is happening she feels her body falling backwards and being caught by Nyssa. Nyssa softly lays her down on the couch and covers her up.

Sara's eyes are closing even though she doesn't want them to, Her body won't listen to her anymore why? Why when she needs her body to do as it's told the most does it betray her?*

Now looking at the small group of her friends she wonders if this is what Nyssa felt when she left without telling her where or why? If she then she can never forgive herself, Because it hurts so bad that she doesn't think she has ever truly felt pain before. And if she caused this same pain to Nyssa then maybe she doesn't deserve Nyssa because this is just to painful.

"Sara." Oliver states once seeing that she has finally woke up. He and the rest of the gang have all gathered at Quentin's. Sometime in the early morning he got called by all of his friends at once. And they all said Nyssa left them something.

He later got a call from Quentin who asked him to come over. Since then they all have talked about what each of them was left. (Felicity left out that she got a note, So Oliver doesn't know she is pregnant.) And what they know of what's going on. They all thought of waking Sara but knowing the pain she's going to go through once waking up no one wanted to do it.

"Nyssa really left?" Sara ask already knowing the answer, No matter how much she wishes it wasn't true Nyssa really did leave her. And isn't coming back, She wishes she knows why. Everything was going so good. So why now?

"Yes." Quentin answers for Oliver. His grip on his glass cup of coffee tightens, Damn he should have stopped her somehow. That's the same line of thought that has been going through his mind for the last few hours.

"She left us all something." Roy speaks up, Showing Sara the handgun he got. His hand trembling. He never got along with Nyssa. And the first time they met she beat the hell out of him. But he has always respected the woman. And he knew how much she loves his friend Sara and how much Sara loves her. She saved his life last night, She saved all of their lives when she fought Slade's army with them.

Sara's tears fall harder then before at seeing the gun, That gun is very important to Nyssa. It was one of the only things her Mother left her when she died. It's a gun that Nyssa has had since the young age of 5. It's something that she kept in a glass case because she was worried it would get damaged if she used it out on the field. It's something she feared that she would darken by killing with it.

For Nyssa to give it away can only mean that she doesn't plan to live long. Even Ra's wasn't able to hold the gun. It's the only thing Nyssa ever told her father to never touch besides Sara.

"I"m worried about her." Felicity states softly, Her eyes are burning and tears are running down her face. Nyssa is someone who Felicity looks up to. She feels like something really bad is going to happen to her and that's something she doesn't want. Nyssa is to good of a person to have to suffer more or to die.

Dig and Quentin nod their heads, They both are worried about Nyssa. And know that something isn't right. The way she left. And the things she left behind. It feels like she is planning to do something that she knows she won't make it out of.

"We have to find her." Sara states, She will not lose Nyssa no matter what. If her friends won't help her then she will do it alone. But she can't help but be relieved and happy when her friends all say.

"Yeah!"

 **END Of Chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and a lot of crazy stuff has happened in my life recently. And my laptop broke for a while it's still not really fixed, I'm having to borrow someone else's. Plus after all the stressful things I've been dealing with I've been lazy. Sorry.**

 **Please review it will not only make me happy but it will also make me make more.**  
 **Please also follow this so you can see more of what's to come.**

 **And if anyone wants to be a Beta please let me know.**


	5. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note.**

Hello everyone reading this. I'm truly sorry this is not a real update. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry about not uploading, I know most of my stories have not been update for a very, Very long time. Some 6 months or more.

I do have reasons for why I haven't updated for a while.

1: Being as I have been moving (Again.)

2: Laptop has been broken. (Again.)

3: After having my laptop fixed for a period of time I was without internet and could only use my old phone which is really hard and annoying to write on.

4: I've been super busy with life. My sister 3 months ago had her first child, And has needed help from me. To help her watch the new baby as well as just to help with random things. Picking heavy stuff up, Changing the baby. Ect. Ect.

5: I have grown bored with some pairings, And fond of new ones.

6: I've over came some personal problems but gained new ones.

7: Some of my stories I have grown bored of writing or feel it is to hard to keep writing on the same ideal that I made the story on to begin with. Therefore I have been having a hard time keeping the same theme and tone to the story.

8: I'm lazy, In my free time I like to relax and read other peoples stories. Not to say I don't like writing, Because I do, I love it. (want to become a pro) But sometimes writing for a story that I don't like can be more of a chore then a pleasure.

I have more reasons but I feel like they would only sound like excuses so I won't list them.

But fear not I am not dropping any of my stories, I would never leave a story unfinished. If I could help it. But at the moment I am remaking my account. And I am thinking of which stories to do first.

I have made promises to make stories for a few people, So those will be first. Sorry. But then I will open a poll most likely on which to do next.

But I do have a few one-shots I want to make as well.

Most of my stories will be either rewritten. Heavy edited. Or remade completely. Because I as a person as well as a writer have grown, And changed a lot recently. I have dealt and been a part of things that were a first to me.

Also I want Beta's for my stories before writing more for them. No more crappy grammer, And weird writing style. (Even though this note is probably got bad grammer lol.) My readers deserve better then what I have been putting out there.

Sorry this note has been so long, Next time I will hopefully be able to keep it shorter. If you read through all of it I'm surprised, And grateful. If anyone of you have any questions or ideas then feel free to either leave them in the reviews. Or PM me. I will try to respond to them all as soon as I read them. I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Until next time we meet. Be safe, Have happy, Healthy lives. Get married, Have children. Finish school. Get yourself a Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. And if you ever want to share what you've done since last we met. Or what your planning to do until we meet again. Feel free to PM. I would love to get to know each of my readers on a personal basis. To learn more about you, And what you like. I'll share some of my life as well if you want.

~ **Levi97100.**


End file.
